recuerdos de un uchiha
by Jeanpierre Melendes
Summary: esto empiesa cuando sasuke unos recuerđos wsta bien doy asco en los sumary
1. conosiendo a mi esposa

recuerdos de un uchiha

capitulo1. un recuerdo y un cambio

sasuke eres una desonrra para el clan uchiha gruño si padre escucha desde haora estas comprometido con yuga hinata que grito sasuke si adelante yuga si uchiha ototo y. entro iashi yuga con una. niña hinata el es tu prometodo si padre sasuke la bio es esa niña. que beia a naruto penso. sasuke el es uchiha san bueno desde ahora acompañaras a hinata a la academia y aran mas cosas juntos. lo siento e y bio a hinata me retiro sasuke es de mala esucasion esto es muy repentino tosan y se fue lo lamento no no himpo porta dijo hinata es muy difisil de dijerir y. y sasuke. estaba en un lago biendo su reflejo por que soy tan debil penso sasuke y se tiro y el caia al agua y bio una silueta morada. que penso sasuke y bio un chico mejor dicho el mismo viendo como itachi destruia el clan uchiha como el se iba de la aldea de konoha con orochimaru su entrenamiento como acabo con orochimaru como pelio y mato itachi como se unio a akatsuki y como fueron por el ocho colas. con taka e que pasa penso un sasuke un poco asustado y luego escucho de madara cono konoha mando itachi acabar con su clan y luego como mato a danzo se quedo siego y como se puso los ojos de itachi y como peleo con kabuto y edo tenzei. y luego aparesio taka revivieron a orochimaru y luego bio como resusitaban a los cuatro kages y supo que el sandaime mando a junto a danzo el exterminio de su clan y luego fueron a la gerra y pelearon con el jubi y como madara lo mato y como omtubo el rinegan del sabio de los 6 caminos y como pelearon con kaguya y como la sellaron y como acabo la gerra que fue lo que bi y ollo como una bos detras le dijo si el queria poder que dijo un sasuke muy

aturdido por lo que susedio quien eres pregunto yo soy tu que que tu que y en sasuke entro un orbe morado y se olleron gritos y. luego sasuke salio del agua y gimiendo constantemente por el shok eso fue real y luego bio su reflejo y bio un ojo morado anillado y un sharingan con forma diferente estos ojos son y sasuke enpeso a gritar y se desmayo eto h hola uchiha san donde estoy e estas e e. en el complejo uchiha te traje cuando te bi desmayado en un riachuelo ella estubo sn la gerra penso sasuke pasa aaa algo uchiha deja de tartamudiar elolo siento eto ustet ya desperto su sharingan que y lo desactivo ototo ya despertaste agradese a tu prometida si callate itachi grito sasuke con un sharingan de tres tomoes que penso itachi saldre hinata verdad e si ase frio ponte una de mis chaketas e si dijo una hinata que te pasa ototo no me buelvas a tocar itachi te e pregungtado y se vio una mano y lo mando a la c ama durameante no me buelvas a tocar eso es y isashi estaba sorprendido tu ojo y el ario sus ojos y bieron un ojo morado anillado y que pasa tosan mira algo que tu nunca lograras


	2. recuerdos y un cambio

recuerdos de un uchiha

capitulo1. un recuerdo y un cambio

sasuke eres una desonrra para el clan uchiha gruño si padre escucha desde haora estas comprometido con yuga hinata que grito sasuke si adelante yuga si uchiha ototo y. entro iashi yuga con una. niña hinata el es tu prometodo si padre sasuke la bio es esa niña. que beia a naruto penso. sasuke el es uchiha san bueno desde ahora acompañaras a hinata a la academia y aran mas cosas juntos. lo siento e y bio a hinata me retiro sasuke es de mala esucasion esto es muy repentino tosan y se fue lo lamento no no himpo porta dijo hinata es muy difisil de dijerir y. y sasuke. estaba en un lago biendo su reflejo por que soy tan debil penso sasuke y se tiro y el caia al agua y bio una silueta morada. que penso sasuke y bio un chico mejor dicho el mismo viendo como itachi destruia el clan uchiha como el se iba de la aldea de konoha con orochimaru su entrenamiento como acabo con orochimaru como pelio y mato itachi como se unio a akatsuki y como fueron por el ocho colas. con taka e que pasa penso un sasuke un poco asustado y luego escucho de madara cono konoha mando itachi acabar con su clan y luego como mato a danzo se quedo siego y como se puso los ojos de itachi y como peleo con kabuto y edo tenzei. y luego aparesio taka revivieron a orochimaru y luego bio como resusitaban a los cuatro kages y supo que el sandaime mando a junto a danzo el exterminio de su clan y luego fueron a la gerra y pelearon con el jubi y como madara lo mato y como omtubo el rinegan del sabio de los 6 caminos y como pelearon con kaguya y como la sellaron y como acabo la gerra que fue lo que bi y ollo como una bos detras le dijo si el queria poder que dijo un sasuke muy

aturdido por lo que susedio quien eres pregunto yo soy tu que que tu que y en sasuke entro un orbe morado y se olleron gritos y. luego sasuke salio del agua y gimiendo constantemente por el shok eso fue real y luego bio su reflejo y bio un ojo morado anillado y un sharingan con forma diferente estos ojos son y sasuke enpeso a gritar y se desmayo eto h hola uchiha san donde estoy e estas e e. en el complejo uchiha te traje cuando te bi desmayado en un riachuelo ella estubo sn la gerra penso sasuke pasa aaa algo uchiha deja de tartamudiar elolo siento eto ustet ya desperto su sharingan que y lo desactivo ototo ya despertaste agradese a tu prometida si callate itachi grito sasuke con un sharingan de tres tomoes que penso itachi saldre hinata verdad e si ase frio ponte una de mis chaketas e si dijo una hinata que te pasa ototo no me buelvas a tocar itachi te e pregungtado y se vio una mano y lo mando a la c ama durameante no me buelvas a tocar eso es y isashi estaba sorprendido tu ojo y el ario sus ojos y bieron un ojo morado anillado y que pasa tosan mira algo que tu nunca lograras


End file.
